Naruto's Royal Harem
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, INCEST, HAREM AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Naruto and his twin sister get a new house. Naruko has a sleepover. But what happens when Naruto gets caught peeping on his sister and her friends? You gotta read to find out!


**Naruto's Royal Harem**

Naruto Namikaze was a boy born to a loving parents named Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He had a twin sister named Naruko Namikaze. The twins grew up close together, and did almost everything together. Right after they were born, their father, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, sealed the two halfs of Kurama within his children. Naruto got the Yang half and Naruko got the Yin half. Being twins, they made friends with several people in their age group, despite the other villagers viewing them as monsters.

Both twins had naive, arrogant personalitites with a sense of pride, often causing annoyance with anyone close to them. Naruto's dream was to become Hokage just like their father, while Naruko's dream was to become the most popular girl in Konoha. After the Fourth Shinobi World War and when both Naruto and Naruko became 16, their parents gave them each what they wanted. Minato named Naruto his successor while Kushina gave Naruko a special pendant that would protect her always. The two were overjoyed.

But in time, their parents passed, causing grief to both of them. However, with support from their friends, the Namikaze twins got out of despression and went on with their lives. This is the story of a magical night for Naruto's rule as Hokage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was excited for his first day as Hokage. He followed Tsunade into the Hokage's office and went to take a look inside. "So, this is your main office. This is where you sign papers, do research, and all that stuff." She said to Naruto. Tsunade was a close friend of Minato, and his most trusted advisor. "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall. I helped your father out during his time as Hokage, so I'll be helping you out as well." Naruto smiled to her. "Thanks so much, Granny Tsunade!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT NARUTO'S MANSION**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruko and Naruto had their old apartment sold to a smaller family, while they bought a large villa on top of the Hokage Monument right next to the Hokage's office after the war. They earned a huge sum of money from the other villages for saving the world from the wrath of Kaguya Otsutski and Madara Uchiha. The villa had so many electronic devices and applications, including a backyard pool and jacuzzi. There were 2 large master bedrooms, each for the twins, and 2 king-sized beds in each one. Also, there were at least 6 smaller rooms all over the house. They also had several flat screen TVs, computer systems, cars, and mini-fridges in each bedroom.

Naruko had been planning a sleepover with her friends for some time now. She invited all of her closest friends over to the sleepover. At exactly 8 PM that night, all of Naruko's friends arrived all at once. Upon hearing the doorbell, Naruko came over and answered it. When she opened the door, she was greeted by 7 "Hi, Naruko-chan!"s. Naruko replied back and let them inside her house.

Her friends included the following: Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate; Hinata Hyuga,Naruto's secret admirer; Priestess Shion, another admirer of Naruto; Amaru, an apprentice doctor from the Land of Fire; Ayame, the daughter of Tenuchi Ichiraku, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen; Yugito Nii, the jinchuriki of Matatabi; and Fu, the jinchuriki of Chomei. Naruko was so excited for her biggest sleepover ever.

"So, what should we do first, guys?" Naruko asked her friends. "I say we should pig out on some food. I'm starving!" Yugito said, causing the other girls to laugh. "I-I t-think we should wait for N-Naruto-kun to get here." Hinata said softly. "What? No. Obviously Naruto-kun wants to see me." Amaru replied to Hinata. "Uhm, no. Naruto-kun. Loves me the most." Shion said to Amaru. "Girls, girls! Come on. Let's not fight over my brother. This is an all GIRLS' night." Naruko told her three friends. "Naruko's right! We should be doing girl stuff." Fu told everyone. All the girls cheered and laughed, then went upstairs to Naruko's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was at a meeting with the village elders to discuss the current financial situation of Konoha. Naruto was bored out of his mind right now. _"Man, I didn't think being Hokage would be so boring. Man, I wanna go home!" _He thought. So, he devised a plan to escape this boring meeting by using the Clone Substitution jutsu. Now outside the Hokage Office building and a clone in his place at the meeting, Naruto decided to head home in his Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT NARUTO'S MANSION**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lots of dress-up, makeup play and eating, the girls got bored. "What should we do now?" Sakura asked her friends. Ayame came up with an idea, but she didn't know if it would be good. "We could go night swimming in the pool. Would that be okay, Naruko-chan?" Naruko replied to Ayame. "Yeah it would. Did you guys bring swimsuits?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well I don't have any spares..." Naruko said with her head down.

"Why don't we go skinny dipping, then?" Shion suggested. All the girls' mouths dropped and heads turned towards Shion when she said that. "S-skinny dipping? What if someone sees us?" Hinata said worried. "That's not a bad idea. We don't have neighbors, there are lights in the swimming pool... this'll work great! I'll get the towels." Naruko said happily, and got up and went to the closet in the hallway to grab 7 towels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**WITH NARUTO**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man. I didn't think Hokage would be so boring and hard. I just wanna eat some ramen, watch _Fairy Tail_, then go to bed." When Naruto got to his front door, he took out his keys and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside, he heard the sound of loud giggling and splashing water. "Oh, right. I forgot Naruko is having a sleepover here tonight."

He went into the kitchen, which was right next to the screen door leading into the backyard, to get some ramen. He was slightly annoyed by the giggling, which was getting louder. He looked outside the window and saw something so magical that he had to take a second look.

He saw Naruko and her closest friends, all skinny dipping in the pool in the backyard. They were laughing and splashing each other. Naruto watched pervertedly as Hinata bathed under the small waterfall and Fu rode down the waterslide, all fully nude.

Naruto's dick was so hard right now that he couldn't hold it. He grabbed a dining chair, set it in front of the screen door, sat and pulled his pants down. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and some tissues and began to have a moment with himself before the beautiful ladies in his swimming pool.

Naruko was having so much fun. So much that she started to get hungry. "Hey, you girls want any snacks?" Everyone else agreed. With that, Naruko got up and dried herself off with a towel, then wrapped it around herself. Naruto, lost in fantasy and thought, was fapping while staring at all the other girls, not noticing Naruko approaching his way.

When she saw her brother fapping to her and her friends, she covered her mouth. Then, she got furious, opening the screen door and looking straight at Naruto. Her brother startled out when the screen door suddenly opened, and he was terrified when he saw his angry sister looking him dead in the eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're perving on my friends while this was supposed to be a BOY-FREE night?! And aren't you supposed to be at the Office with your new friends?" Naruko's hair started flying up in a similar matter to that of Kurama's tails, and Naruto, now no longer horny, was facing the wrath of his sister.

Amaru started to get hungry as well. "Hey Naruko! When will that food be ready?!" She yelled out to the blonde vixen. "Uh, just a second!" Naruko then turned her attention back to her brother. "W-what are you gonna do to me?" Naruto said, trembling with fear. Naruko thought for a second, then it hit her. She smirked to him. "We're gonna punish you." Naruto still looked scared. "Uhhh, what do you mean by that?" Naruko opened the screen door and grabbed Naruto by his cock, draggin him outside.

"Hey girls! Look who I found trying to peep on us!" Naruto felt scared. He knew he was in deep shit now. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said to herself. "Ooh, dirty little boy." Yugito said dirtily. "What should we do with him?" Ayame asked Naruko. The blonde girl replied with a smirk. "We have to punish him for peeping around." Naruko said as she undid and dropped her towel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One by one, the girls slowly came out of the water, their naked bodies stunning Naruto's field of vision. His face turned red, his eyes widened, and his blood began rushing down into his limp dick, making it rock hard again. Naruko let go of her brother and led him onto the lawn chair. Taking a seat and watching the girls surround him, Naruto knew this would be a night to remember.

"Hinata, why don't you start us off?" Amaru said to her. "Uhm, s-sure." Hinata got on her knees and began to lick the tip of Naruto's cock, causing him to groan in pleasure. The pervert watched as the girl he knew that liked himbegan to take his length into her mouth. Hinata began sucking his cock, doing it harder and faster every second. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Hinata pleasured him. Then, she did the unexpected; she slid Naruto's hard dick inbetween her big breatss, and started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Ooh, Hinata. Where did you learn how to do that?" Fu asked the blue-haired girl. "She learned it from her sensei." Shion replied to Fu, causing the other girls to laugh. Hinata ignored them and began to deep-throat Naruto's hard dick while tittyfucking him simultaneously. The intense ecstacy proved too much more Naruto, and he came all over Hinata and into her mouth. She replied by swallowing and licking off the excess cum off of herself.

Naruto tilted his head back, and the girls all giggled at the sight of what Hinata just did. "Okay! My turn." Shion got on her knees and began giving Naruto a sweet handjob. Amaru and Ayame helped her by fondling Naruto's balls as Shion stroked off the new Hokage. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he watched the three ladies play around with him. When Shion, Amaru and Ayame began licking the parts they were playing with, Naruto exploded all over them. They looked at each other and started deeply french kissing each other, licking Naruto's cum off their lips, tongues and bodies.

After the girls got off of Naruto, Fu came over and sat on Naruto's lap. "Naruto-kun." Fu told the young man sweetly. "Y-yeah?" He turned his head to Fu. "Fuck me in the pool." She said, rubbing his chest. Naruto smirked and lifted her up bridal style, then stepped into the pool followed by the other girls.

As Naruto sat in the shallow end and the girls surrounded him, Sakura broke the silence. "Fuck all of us at once, Naruto-kun." "Use your Shadow Clone jutsu to please us!" Yugito told him. Naruto smiled. "No problem, ladies." With that said, Naruto formed a Tiger seal and yelled the words "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and made several extra copies of himself.

Before long, all 7 girls were getting fucked hard and fast in the swimming pool, with water splashing wildly and lots of moans that just keep getting louder and louder every second. Sakura was riding a clone in a traditional cowgirl position. Hinata rode a clone in reverse cowgirl position. Amaru was on her knees and took a clone in doggy style. Shion was lying on her side with a leg spread high and taking in a clone in a spooning position. One clone sat up straight while Yugito rode it like a lap dancer, french kissing it deeply. Amaru was in a deeper end of the pool, getting slammed hard by a clone while in a standing position. And Fu took in the real Narutowhile she was on her back, having her feet and toes licked and sucked as Naruto pounded her pussy hard and fast. After 2 hours of intense fucking, the girls and the clones all came.

Then, Naruto decided to disperse some of his clones. He allowed the girls to have fun with fewer numbers of himself. One clone was getting an awesome triple footjob from Sakura, Fu and Ayame, the three of them rubbing their gorgeous feet all over the clone's dick. Yugito and Shion decided to get kinky with one clone and squatted on each side of his crotch; then the two blondes started to piss all over the clone's dick, making it moan loudly in pleasure as the golden liquid streamed down and all over its hard cock. And Naruto got the best part of all: Amaru and Hinata got into a scissoring position while Naruto slid his dick inbetween them. He started thrusting up and down while Hinata and Amaru grinded their hips together. The pleasure from two pussies at once was going to make Naruto climax soon. After an hour of more intense pleasure, everyone came again.

After what he thought to be several hours, Naruto felt exhausted. "Man, it's so late right now. I should get some rest." With that said, he got up and headed inside the house, put on some shorts, and was followed by 7 girls who were just as exhausted as he was. Naruto went into his room and crashed on his bed, covering himself with the blankets. The girls went into different rooms around the mansion to sleep. But realizing he was unable to sleep, Naruto got up to find his sister.

He went downstairs to finish the ramen he tried to make, only to find his siter making it for him. She was still completely naked from earlier. "So, did you enjoy your little fuck fest with my friends?" Naruto laughed. "You bet I did. We should do this again sometime." Naruko giggled at his response. "Yeah. That would be fun." Naruto then took a seat in the dining table. Naruko bit her lip and looked at her shirtless brother. Then she thought about how earlier this night he was masturbating to her friends. She then realized that she was craving her big brother's cock.

She approached her twin brother and slightly pulled out his chair, then sat on his lap. "So, where's my fuck, nii-san? You haven't done anything to me all night." Naruto was shocked when she did this. "N-Naruko? Y-you're my sister. Isn't that wrong?" She smiled and rubbed his chest, feeling his toned pecs. "Well I grabbed your cock tonight, didn't I? And besides, seeing you fuck those girls made me really wet and horny." "B-but I-" Naruto was silenced by a deep, passionate kiss from Naruko; she slid her tongue deep into her brother's mouth and wrestled with his tongue.

Naruto instantly felt pure pleasure when Naruko kissed him. He was getting aroused again, and started taking off his only article of clothing: his shorts. Once those were off, Naruko brought herself down onto her brother's length, letting him penetrate her walls under his member disappeared entirely inside her. She moaned loudly as he entered her, and when it was all inside, she began bouncing up and down on him.

Naruko moaned loudly as she rode her brother's dick, enough to wake up everyone in the house. "Yes! Fuck me, nii-san! Fuck me hard!" Naruto started to lick and fondle Naruko's breasts, which made her moan even louder. After she came the first time, she got up and bent over on the counter. Naruto took her from behind and started fucking her doggy style. Naruko moaned louder and spread her ass cheeks wide open so Naruto had an easier time fucking her. After cumming a second time, she got up again and laid down on the counter, then spread her legs. Naruto, still standing, shoved his cock inside her and fucked her again. Naruko yelled out in intense pleasure, and rubbed her boobs together as her nii-san fucked her, causing her to cum a third time. After that, Naruto laid down on the sturdy dining table and Naruko climbed on top of him with her back facing him. She rode his dick hard in reverse position. She loved this position so much that after some intense thrusts and fucking, she squirted all over Naruto's dick. This made Naruto fuck her even harder, causing her to squirt even more. The juices were so good that eventually, Naruto came inside his sister's pussy, causing her to scream out his name.

After cumming the hardest he could that night, Naruto and Naruko were both exhausted. She laid her head on his chest while they were still on the table, and wrapped her hand around his. "I love you, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled when he heard this. "I love you too, Naruko-chan." Then, she turned her head to the side and saw all of her friends, completely naked, looking at them whilke touching themselves. "Uhhh... how much did you see?" She asked nervously. "Only all of it." Sakura replied to her. Naruto turned his head to Naruko's friends as well. "So... can we join you?" Hinata asked with much more confidence. The twin siblings looked at each other, then to the girls and smiled. "Of course you can!" With that, the two got up and went with the girls to Naruto's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF** **LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
